Nexus War
by kingxana0
Summary: Xana is trying to activate a new weapon, known as Nexus Spiral, if the gang can't stop him, then the world is over. That is if Ulrich can take his eyes off Odds sister!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my second attempt at writing a Code Lyoko fanfic, so here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, sigh…

Chapter 1

A Girl Problem

Ulrich's room

"Wait what did you just say?!" Ulrich asked while looking at his infuriating roommate.

"I'm just saying I know that you like Yumi, dude everyone does, except for her that is. But really you two aren't going out, and you see my sister is moving here and she kind of likes you, so would you go out with her?" Odd asked.

"Um Odd are you trying to hook me up with your sister?" Ulrich asked with a slight frown.

"Not so much asking as begging come on man we have been friends since while as long as I can remember, she is our age and she, in other peoples words not mine, she is cute, here I have a picture" he pulled out a picture of his family. In the middle were his parents with their arms wrapped around each other, to the right of them was Odd with his hair spiky as usual, (I always wondered how he got his hair that way),and to the left…

"Odd is that your sister or did you get a really cute girlfriend in your family picture?" Ulrich said with a small gasp. 'Okay I have battled against an evil computer virus, fought of zombies, and traveled though time, and now this tops all of that, Odd having a cute sister, I had now seen everything'

"No that is my sister so is that a yes?" Odd asked while trying to hide a grin.

"While you are my best friend, so saying no would just be rude right?" Ulrich smiled. 'I just hope Yumi doesn't get jealous like last time' Ulrich's phone went off in his pocket. "I don't even have to look anymore, no one ever calls to say hi anymore" Ulrich and Odd got up and ran out towards the factory.

Lyoko Ice Sector

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita ran though the Ice Sector. "So what do you think we will be fighting this time? Krabs, Hornets, do you think William will be here?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that I didn't see any attack when we were in the real world, so Xana must be up to something" Ulrich replied.

Suddenly there were ten hornets on their tails. "Jeremy what the hell, don't you usually know when monsters are getting near us" Yumi yelled. She turned and threw her fans and got one of them.

"Impressive" a giant blade knocked Yumi out of Lyoko. William had arrived with his mantas in tow.

"William I didn't think we would be seeing you here today" Ulrich drew his twin blades and ran over to attack William.

"You know you shouldn't be so quick to rush at an opponent" a blade stopped Ulrich's before it hit William.

"Who are you?" Ulrich looked at the man holding a blade that almost looked like his but pure black. The man had silver hair, wearing a tux, and had an evil smile on his face.

"Does it really matter?" he broke contact and the man and William jumped back looking at him. They both rushed at him. The man went for a stab while William swung the sword down. Ulrich blocked Williams attack and used his other blade to knock the man's blade away.

"Triplicate" suddenly there were three Ulrich's. "And now get ready to be crushed" the Ulrich's said.

"And now your fate is sealed" the silver haired man smiled and glowed black. The man rushed at the first Ulrich and slashed though him. He turned to the other and grabbed him throwing him at the real Ulrich. "And now my frozen heart sings, my blood chills, Sub Zero Freeze" a giant wave of ice froze Ulrich and then it knocked him out of Lyoko.

Five minutes later on Earth

"Damn it" Ulrich slammed his fist against the wall. "How the hell did we lose against those gothic rejects?"

"Calm down Ulrich" Yumi said. "We lost the battle but there is always tomorrow, there is always another chance to stop Xana"

"Yes Ulrich stay calm" Aelita said in a calm voice.

"Yeah dude calm down it isn't the end of the world it was only one battle" Odd said.

"Whatever, I am going to head home, see you guys later" Ulrich turned and started to walk away.

"Hey Ulrich don't forget that my sister is coming tomorrow, and I think you two have a date" Odd said with a smile.

"What!?" Yumi said dumbfound. Lucky for Ulrich he was gone like the wind before Yumi could make an scene.

Lyoko Sector Five

"So we brought down Ulrich and the rest of his group" The man from before said as he bowed before a throne. "Next time you put a plan into activation, we will bring them down, for you Lord Xana, soon enough we will find the Nexus Code and no one will be able to stop us"

Chapter 2

A Date to remember


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arrival

Lyoko Sector Five

The man from the day before sat kneeled before a giant Xana symbol emblazed on a turn chair, the man behind the chairs face and body were blocked by the chair.

"My lord Xana, as I said this boy Ulrich is of no threat to us, with me and the new boy you have added to your army he will not be a problem" the man said with a smile. _Well why wouldn't I be happy? I can erase any threat to my lord and afterward I will stand by him._

"Don't be so foolish" Xana said from behind the chair. The man shuddered, Xana's voice wasn't like just someone speaking, it was like having all of the good in the world dying at once with no hope. The perfect voice for a lord or evil.

"What do you man my lord I have proven it to you" the man said with a tone of sadness. _Why does my master doubt me?_

"You see there have been many times before that I have thought I had one, yet they came back, they are surprisingly resistant for humans, and that boy Ulrich worries me the most, there is something about his character that reminds me of him" Xana said in a low dark sneer.

"You can't possibly mean one of the Old Knights do you?" the man said with genuine fear in his voice.

"I don't know Jericho, times are different, now the only thing that stands between me and victory is the Nexus Code, but that fool Hooper gave it to that boy somehow, don't ask me how but I just know that somehow Ulrich has it"

Jericho looked shocked at this Revelation. "But if this boy has the Nexus Code, I mean if he ever realized what he could do he would be, for lack of a better word Godlike"

"That is why he can't know, I will leave them in peace today but tomorrow I want you to fight him again, and if all goes well then we should achieve our victory"

Earth

School yard

"So just one more time that was really your sister in the picture and not some photo you photoshoped onto the picture?" Ulrich asked still skeptical.

"You will have to see for yourself" Odd looked at the parking lot and saw a taxi pull up. "That would be her" Odd guessed. He went over and his sister got out of the cab. She had the same blonde hair as her brother but it was grown back and was past her neck. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue and almost sparkled in the sun. She was about the same height as Ulrich and had pure white teeth. "Ulrich, Crystal, Crystal, Ulrich"

Ulrich smiled at her. "So your Odd's sister?" Ulrich said still skeptical. _No way she is way too cute to be related to Odd in any way._

"Yeah and you are my Bros. friend Ulrich right, you are way cuter in person" she said as matter of fact.

"Wow and strait forward I think I am beginning to like you already" he put an arm around her. "Let me show you around the school" he said with a smile.

"Sure Odd be a dear and take my stuff to my room, I got a dorm to myself" she said waving to him while walking away.

Odd laughed. "I knew they would get along" he smiled. "Wait a minute why do I have to get your stuff?" he yelled but they were already out of sight.

"Do you really think we should have left Odd with all of your stuff and no help?" Ulrich asked as they entered the center of the schoolyard.

"Yes" she said with an angelic smile. She got one of his hands and lanced her fingers in his.

"Oh Ulrich my darling" Sissy said while walking over to him.

"Oh no please don't say it is her" Ulrich said with a sigh. He knew it to be so though.

"Oh who are you?" she asked when she saw Crystal.

"Oh me, I am Ulrich's girlfriend" She said with an evil grin directed at Sissy.

"Your Ulrich's what!!" Sissy stormed off in the other direction.

"As I said I think that you and I are going to be great for each other" he smiled and took her hand.

On the roof

_Enjoy your time. _William thought with a smile. _Soon enough I will rule this world and Xana will be under my foot, we shall rule this world_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I really would love to get this story on a community, I am sure you guys would like that to, so tell your friends about it, if you don't Jericho might find you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Jericho: Or me!

Xana: Yes he does.

Jericho: Aww.

Chapter 3

The New and the Old

Earth School Yard

Yumi looked at Odd with a frown. "It seems that Ulrich and your sister are getting along well" she said with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah this must be the third time they made out today, I am happy for the both of them" Odd said with a smile. "It's just too bad that Aelita and Einstein couldn't be here, they are too busy working at those new codes they found"

"You know it's not so much I mind Ulrich having a girlfriend" she said without paying any attention to Odd. "It's just that we never hang out anymore" she said.

"You know if you like him you should just tell him" Odd said with a sigh. Yumi opened her mouth to argue but Odd cut her off. "We all know you do please don't argue" Odd said with a smile.

Their cells went off. "It's Jeremy something must be going on" Yumi got up and walked over to Ulrich. "Come on lover boy we have stuff to do" she said.

Ulrich looked at Crystal and smiled. "Sorry but…" Crystal put her finger on his lips and smiled.

"Go on your friend need your help, I understand" she kissed him and walked away.

"Man Odd your sister is awsome" Ulrich said running towards the factory.

"Man Odd your sister is awsome" Yumi said under her breath in a mocking tone.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked looking back at her.

"Nothing"

Lyoko Ice Sector

"So Aelita what was the problem, I didn't see anything on Earth, what kind of an attack is this?" Ulrich asked in a tone that suggested he wanted to be elsewhere.

"Well it wasn't so much of an attack but it was more like Xana was running a scan, like he was looking for something using one of the towers" she answered with a smile. "It might be nothing, but we thought it would be worth checking out anyway"

"Why Ulrich are your duties getting in the way of your girlfriend?" Yumi asked with a smile.

"Yeah kind of" Ulrich replied with a smile. He stopped in his tracks in front of an ice berg. He put his hand out and touched it, he didn't know why it just seemed like he had to. _There's no way we can do this, because he has power, the world will be mine!, were hero's we make the impossible happen, we are hero's that's what we do!. _A rush of images and words rushed though his mind. The ice berg started to melt and a man in a black robe fell out.

"What the hell?" the ground asked in unison as they looked at the man.

"Drake" Ulrich blurted at well looking at the man. _Why do I know his name?_

"Joshua, is that you?" the man, Drake, asked will getting up and brushing off his robes.

"No my name is Ulrich" he said looking at him. "Who might you be?" he asked with a frown.

"While I am Joshua, I am an anti-virus created by that girl's dad" he said while pointing at Aelita.

"Guys catch up later; we have a tower to deactivate" Ulrich said running towards the direction of the tower. The rest ran behind him and Joshua followed close to Ulrich.

"Where to my lord?" he asked with a grin.

"Xana activated a tower, he was looking for something" they finally reached the tower but found that it was surronded by hornets, plus Jericho.

"Jericho is that you?" Joshua asked with a smile. "Still working for the bad guys I see, I thought you had learned after last time we beat you. But I guess that some people never learn" he said getting into a fighting stance.

"I thought we killed you, but at least now I can have the pleasure of killing you twice in my life, back to the grave buddy"

"Guys step back, I will handle him" the hornets moved back and so did the group. "Now let's do this" Joshua rushed at Jericho and he summoned up a wall of ice blocking him. The ice wall grew spikes out of it straight at Joshua. He dodged out of the way of the spikes. "Okay time to get serious" Joshua said throwing off his robe showing off his bright red hair and a smiling face and his nose had a gold bulb on one nostril. "First blood moon dance, Nightmare Parade" his arms grew black and he broke though the wall with ease rushing right at Jericho.

"Not so fast my old friend, Nightmares of the Past, an icy flame that will bite the heavens, Sireas Ender" a giant dragon of ice formed in mid-air and knocked back Joshua and was gone when the ice cleared. "And that is.." he paused and looked over. "What the hell?"

"you killed him" Ulrich said his body surronded by bright blue energy. "So I am going to kill you!" He raised his blades in the air and the ground started to shake. "Nexus World Ender beginning, the world will tremble in its wake, Lightning Blast" a giant blast of enerty flew out of the air when Ulrich swung his blades down. Jericho dodged just in tiem but the activatedd tower was destroyed and so was the land in the wake of the blast.

"It's time to retreat" Jericho said turning into ice and then shattering. The hornets had all been destroyed by the blast.

"Damn it!" Ulrich yelled in anger, falling to his knees with a frown.

Sector Five

"So he activated the Nexus power an you fell before it?" Xana asked coldly.

"My lord he was much too strong, I couldn't, he was to" he couldn't finish because he fell to the ground in pain.

"Failure is not an option, let's see if you can do better" Xana siad into the shadows.

"as long as I am paid Lord Xana this boy, I don't care who he is or who he was, or what he has, he will still fall before my shot, that is a oath, as it has always been my Lord"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being gone so long but there is no excuse. **

**Disclaimer: I won nothing**

Chapter 4

First shot

Ulrich sat in the room he and Odd lived together in alone still ticked off about failing his friends and letting Joshua be killed in the battle. _It is so weird, it felt as if I knew him, and I let him die. _Ulrich punches his wall leaving a mark. _What the hell? I didn't punch that hard, there seems to be something going on here, super powers, breaks in walls_ _what the hell is wrong with me._

Lyoko sector 5

William swung his blade and tried to hit his target. _Damn to fast, who the hell is this guy!_ He dodged out the way as a laser hit the floor in front of him and he jumped back. He dodged back and swung his blade sending a blast of dark energy onto another wall.

"You missed" a gun was put to Williams head and the man holding it laughed. "You are part of us? Where did he pick you up school boy the loser parade?"

"Shut up!" William yelled swinging around. His blade was brought to a halt by Jericho.

"Stop this foolishness, Veda, you one this fight, William you lost, deal" he said in a no nonsense voice. "Anyway Veda shouldn't you be getting ready to fight against Ulrich?" he asked

"I don't need to prepare in order to stop this Nexus what yaw ma call it" he said with a laugh. "Anyway I will be going now, I do have to defeat him" he laughed and disappeared.

William looked at Jericho. "That guy freaks me out straight to hell" he said with a silent laugh. He was shacking after that fight.

"Don't worry, he freaks us all out William" Jericho walked away with a laugh.

Earth

Ulrich walked around the grass field feeling sorry for himself. He looked up at the sky sadly.

Crystal saw him and ran over throwing her arms around him. "what's wrong with you mister grumpy" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing much, just feeling sad about a friend" he smiled at her.

"I bet I know what will cheer you up" she kissed him lightly and he put his arms around her.

She smiled at him. "I think I love you" she told him lightly.

Ulrich looked at her shocked and a huge chunk of ground was blasted off in front of them. "Of course this has to happen right now" He looked at Crystal. "Sorry got to go" he moved and ran towards the source of the shot. He went into the forest and saw a man holding a sniper rifle wearing a pure black robe with a hood that hid his face hiding in a tree.

"Well hello there whatever your name is" he smiled and jumped down from the tree. "My name is Veda and I am here to kill you" he smiled at Ulrich and kicked him back into a tree.

Ulrich got up grabbing his ribs. "Who in the hell are you" he said struggling to stay up.

"I just said I am" he threw off the robe and showed a man wearing all blue and who had a dark black Xana symbol in his eyes. "Veda!" He rushed at Ulrich and was about to punch him when they both heard a gasp.

"Ulrich" Crystal yelled their way. She looked scared and was hiding behind a tree.

"Oh here we go, someone to motivate my prey" Veda lifted the gun in his hands and pulled the trigger. Crystal flew back as Ulrich yelled no. "Not as satisfying as I thought it would be" he flew back and hit a tree. "What in the hell was that?" he turned his head towards Ulrich.

Ulrich seemed to be glowing in a dark blue energy. "You hurt her, you hurt the one I love" he looked at him.

Power connection 20%. Nexus ability activating, control over element Lightning allowed.

Ulrich launched himself at Veda aiming a kick high at knocking him back though about five trees kicking up all sorts of dust. "I will kill you" he yelled and rushed at him with an inhuman howl. Veda got up and tried to counter attacking but was still knocked back by Ulrich.

"This battle is useless, it seems that I underestimated old what's his name here" he disappeared in a rush of smoke.

With the center of his anger gone Ulrich rushed back to Crystal and felt her pulse. "No" he said quietly. "It can't be true"

Extreme user discomfort. Returning to the past now.

Suddenly time started to move back frame by frame the only difference was that there was no Veda.

When time started again he was back in Crystal's embrace. "I think I love you" she said.

Ulrich looked shocked but for a different reason. _What the hell just happened, it doesn't matter _He looked her in the eyes and smiled_._ "I love you too" he said lightly and kissed her.

Lyoko sector 5

"So the almighty Veda fell even with all his gloating" William smiled. He was standing in Xana's throne room smiling at the killers defeat.

"Shut up how was I suppose to know that the kid was stronger than Superman" he yelled

"Both of you shut up, all of you have failed me one after another" Xana yelled from behind his throne. "I should have you killed right now!" He shouted

There was a loud clap from the edge of the door. "So your people fail you and you still have no Nexus code, it seems that you are as big a failure as ever" The man that was insulting the powerful virus lord had long black hair was super skinny and had a girl right next to him.

"Z…Z…" Veda looked scared him face a mask of fear. "No please not him not"

The girl next to him smiled. She had purple hair and was looked like an elf. "that's right, Lord Zeke, the true tragedy prince of Lyoko, Xana's son"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sector 5

William snarled at this new man that stood in front of Xana and the rest of the soldiers. "So who the hell are you?" he asked with a stare that could kill.

Before anyone could blink the elf girl with purple hair had kicked William into a wall and summoned a ball of energy into her hand and aimed right at him with a glare. "Don't talk to Lord Zeke with such disrespect!" she yelled at him.

Zeke put a hand on her shoulder and brought her hand down. "Please excuse Violet she is very protective of me" he looked at William. "But if you talk to me like that again I won't stop her" He laughed and then an ugly look went over his face. "So dad I hear that a few kids barely out of diapers are kicking you back to the old days"

Xana looked at him. "Yes the Lyoko Warriors are strong, and despite their young age they are quite powerful, but not as powerful as the Old Knights" he said from behind his chair.

"Shut up old man, do you even get it; I know this loser Ulrich has half of the Nexus code and I won't allow him the pleasure of having something I don't" he smiled again and pulled out a blade with what looked like a closed eye for a hilt and 5' inch blade. He pointed the blade at Xana. "I think it is about time there was a change of pace in this place.

Xana sighed and the chair spun around. His body was slim all muscle, his face was that of an older mans face and he had pure white hair. The only thing that made him different from anyone else was his eyes, which were pure black. "So you are using the power of Soul Ripper the blade that I gave you against me?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"You better believe it dad" he smiled and charged at him. "Prepare to di…" he was hit by a blade that had flown from nowhere. "You… it can't be" He said shocked

Xana smiled darkly. "That's right, the Lord of Blades style that your uncle invented" multiple blades appeared around Xana's body. "You can't take me down"

"No but I sure can try" Zeke rushed at Xana dodging the blades that were sent flying at him. "Now then open your eye to the madness of this world" he pointed to blade to the flat aimed at Xana and smiled. "Open your eye Soul Ripp… not again" an arrow made a red energy shot him back and a man holding a red bow made out of energy stepped out of the darkness

"That can't be" Zeke squinted his eyes. "Is that Hopper?" he asked with a interested look spread of his face.

"Yes what was once Francis Hopper" Xana said with a smile. "The Hunter of Lyoko and the one to originally fire a magic missile at the darkness" At that comment everyone in the room sighed.

Veda looked around. "So if the fight is over I had this and that to do" he said kind of awkwardly.

"Yes I to have this and that to do" Jericho mumbled.

Xana looked at Zeke. "While is it over boy?" he asked still standing his blades floating around him

"Hell why not I will continue to work for you until I find a way to kill you" he said lightly. He put an arm around the elf girl known as Violet. "I think that was from the poem you gave me wasn't it" he smiled and kissed her.

"Yes it was" she kissed him back

Xana sighed. _I hate my son._

Real World Gym

_Might as well motivate the prey. _Ulrich hit the speed bag full force. _I love you. _He hit the bag so hard he literally felt his fist go through it. _Damn what the hell is going on! _He sighed and went over grabbing a towel. He hadn't felt like himself lately, he was quick to anger and ever quicker to punching something to release the stress. He walked with a sigh.

Real World Yumi's room

**Dear Diary. It seems that ever since we have begun to fight against these new minions of Xana Ulrich seems to be stressed twenty four seven. I wish I could help him but that would be kind of awkward. Also something else bugging me, Odd's sister, the way she hangs onto Ulrich like a security blanket and it bugs me for no re… no that's wrong there is a reason that it is bugging me, I am, and I don't say this lightly or without reason, I think I might love Ulrich, I was going to say something the day that she showed up, but it seems I waited too long, I know that he loved me but now, how could he love me when he has her.** Yumi sighed as she finished typing into her Diary and laid on her bed crying into her pillow

Sector 5 Veda's room

He smiled reading the Diary entry. _This is the path to Ulrich_. He laughed at how pathetic it was. _But who to tell, Zeke would pay less but plans to take over soon, but if I give it to Xana I get my usual price and then when he is tired I could help Zeke with taking over, yes the good plan is giving it to Xana and then double crossing him._

William walked into the room. "So you found written proof then" he asked with a dark grin

"That is correct, is Zeke ready for a battle?" he asked with the grin of a loan shark.

"Yes, if they beat us Zeke will overthrow Xana while he is tired, if we win he will take Ulrich's power and then overthrow Xana, and if he dies things go on as normal" he smiled. "The perfect crime and no one to stop us"

They both shared a laugh and walked out of the room to show it to Xana


End file.
